


steal my (boy)

by blamezarry



Series: c's daddy and little one shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit too long, Angry Zayn, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cutie Pie Liam, Daddy Zayn, I had fun, Innocent Liam, M/M, One Direction song, One Shot, hot zayn, idk why i wrote this, little liam, one shots, um idkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamezarry/pseuds/blamezarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, i write one shots about ziam and this just happens to be the outcome of my delirious mind. so, enjoy a bit of daddy!zayn and baby!liam.</p><p>- c</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal my (boy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting pls give me a break ommlll

_&_

 

"hello, _love_! it's so great to see you!" karen greeted her son's boyfriend, eyes brightening as she finally got to wrap her frail, little arms around the built man.

zayn let out a deep laugh at her welcome, immediately wrapping his defined arms around the smaller woman who immediately let out a joyful giggle before stepping back to greet her own son.

that left zayn standing in front of geoff payne, his boyfriend's father. he sheepishly smiled before he was enveloped in the man's arms, greeting him with a soft laugh.

"how are you, _son_? has my boy been behaving?" liam's dad asked happily, pulling back to look at his son who was giggling and hugging his mother.

zayn watched along with him, his heart melting at the sight. he nodded his head, sighing dreamily.

"he's been behaving well. god, i just love that boy so much, geoff. you know that i'll never hurt him," he murmured softly, eyes still on his boyfriend as he pulled away from his mum and rushed to say hello to his own father.

liam and zayn had been dating for over five years, now. they were almost nearing their sixth. it would be a longer time if he added the first three months of them kissing and holding hands before zayn even popped the question for liam to be his boyfriend, but they didn't mind the technical point of view.

"hi, papa!" the boy greeted, wrapping his arms around his father and smacking a kiss to his cheek just out of pure love.

zayn smiled fondly, his heart melting once more. he was constantly fonding over his boy, not that he could help it. he was so pure and sweet, so innocent and he loved that about him.

"come on, baby. you and i have to go unpack our things at the hotel, we'll come back to have dinner tomorrow, remember?" he reminded liam, watching the boy's eyes brighten as he let go of his father and stumbled to his boyfriend.

"yes! remember, mummy? you and i are going to make the best cookies for zee and papa!" he added, looking at his mother once he was tucked into zayn's side.

karen smiled brightly and nodded her head, standing next to her husband with a soft chuckle.

"get him back to the hotel, zee. i'm sure he's sleepy from the plane ride here, right li?" liam's father asked, pressing a kiss to karen's temple.

zayn nodded right back to the man, his large hand resting on the boy's waist. there was a smile on his lips, so happy to be with liam and his parents.

the boy and zayn were currently living in brazil together. all with karen's and geoff's permission to take him off after they graduated college. of course, zayn didn't really need to go to college, but he went so his boy wasn't alone in his history of rock and roll course and every other class that he was in that was needed for him to graduate college after four years.

although zayn wasn't needed to take any college courses, he was allowed to take the classes with liam with no questions asked. liam was nothing but ecstatic to have his boyfriend around.

the hazel eyed boy took his boyfriend's smaller hand into his, pressing a kiss to his temple as he pulled him to the front door with a soft chuckle when the boy whined and shook his head. he made grabby hands at his mummy, but the woman just shook her head and waved him off.

"get home, li li," she chuckled, waving at the two boys, although one boy was pouting and the other swooning.

zayn and liam had been together ever since they were in high school, which was a long time considering their current age of twenty four. it was in their sophomore year when liam was invited to a party for his best mate, louis. liam had already turned sixteen, so had zayn. they both constantly spoke about what they wanted and what they dreamed of. _they both dreamt and wanted the same_ _things_ at one point.

liam was shy and reserved and going to a party like that scared him shitless. he went, anyway, and boy was he glad that he went. he probably wouldn't have met zayn if he hadn't gone to that stupid party.

_&_

_"liam, get your arse over here, ya_ _loosah_ _!" a voice said and liam immediately knew that it was louis, so he turned around to glance at the man._

_he was sitting on the couch with a_ _capri-sun_ _in his nimble fingers, watching the people dance in the middle of the living room. he didn't drink alcohol, which wasn't a surprise since he didn't even do any sort of drugs._

_he stood up quickly, his hands still gripped around his juice box as he rushed to louis' side._

_they had been best friends for a while. louis was rather protective over liam, and he always looked after him when no one else could._

_"_ _li_ _, i would like you to meet my mate, nick," he introduced, but liam's eyes weren't on the man._

_they were distant, and looking over nick's shoulder to a man that was looking straight at him. he smiled shyly before blushing and looking away._

_he spoke to the nick guy for a few minutes, then he was excusing himself to get himself another drink- of course it was a_ _capri-sun_ _and only a_ _capri-sun_ _._

_it was when he bumped into someone, landing on his bum with a soft gasp, that he had his first contact with his future boyfriend._

_"oh, fuck. i'm so sorry, fuck. are you okay?" the boy asked worriedly, kneeling down to the fallen boy's side._

_"my bummy hurts," he pouted, finally looking up at the man. he immediately giggled, covering his mouth with his hand._

_"and why are you laughing, cutie?" zayn asked amusedly, helping the boy up to his feet once liam took his hand._

_"you've got a beard growing, mister," liam said like it was the most obvious thing, pointing at the stranger's beard before dropping his hands to link behind his back._

_zayn just rolled his eyes playfully, holding his hand out once more to introduce himself, "i'm zayn, mr. giggles, and you are?"_

_the boy hesitant took zayn's hand, shaking it gently with a shy smile on his face._

_"i'm liam, mr. beard."_

_&_

"liam, baby. wake up, sweetie. we need to get some food in your tummy, darling," zayn crooned softly, cupping his boyfriend's cheeks gently and nudging his nose against his forehead before pressing a gentle kiss there.

it had only been a fifteen minute drive to their hotel and liam had managed to fall asleep in the time there, but zayn didn't have the heart to wake him up when he saw him dozing off as they drove away from the boy's parent's house. he didn't have the heart to do a lot of things. like when they were cuddling on the couch and liam would whine about some kid show that he wanted to watch instead of _the blacklist_ that was _'too gory and dirty'_ as liam puts it.

zayn would always change the channel for his boy.

the sleeping boy grumbled softly under his breath, his eyelashes fluttering open to look up at his man which only made zayn smile wider.

"carry me?" he asked tiredly, and zayn let out a soft chuckle at that.

"silly boy, you need to walk and stay by my side. we're going to have a sit down dinner, okay?" zayn said carefully, needing his boyfriend to thoroughly understand what he was saying.

liam nodded his head quickly, perking up at the mention of _sitting down_ and _dinner._ how could he not perk up at that? his two favorite things to do.

the boy's nimble fingers worked to unbuckled his seatbelt that was secure around him like zayn liked it. zayn just watched fondly, helping him out of the rental car with an amused chuckle.

they interlaced their fingers and zayn was muttering instructions and directions for liam to be on his best behavior whilst they eat dinner. the boy obviously nodded and told the man that he would be the best boy that ever existed.

they swung hands as they walked down the sidewalk, zayn making sure that he was the one near the street and liam was on his side - away from the traffic. a simple gentlemen move. they passed by a small café and zayn pursed his lips, looking down at his boyfriend who was giggling at the puppies he saw in the pet shop window beside the café.

"do you want to get some tea, baby? they also have sandwiches and soups. how does that sound?" the man asked the boy, watching him nod his head excitedly and tug on his hand in response.

and they stepped into the small café, the strong scent of coffee gathered around them once the door shut behind them. they still held hands as they waited in line to write their name (zayn's name). that was until it was their turn to write their name and zayn took the black pen in his hand, letting go of liam's hand for just a moment.

and he still wonders how he could lose someone so quickly.

he writes down his name ( _zayn_ ), the number of people ( _2_ ), and his phone number ( _744-254-3985_ ). he wondered why he even needed to write down that much information for a small café, but he didn't question it.

he turned to take liam's hand, but he was gone.

his eyes widened with fear and he looked around himself, trying to find his boyfriend with a red face full of fear. his eyes darted across every part of the room, turning in a full three hundred and sixty degrees before he saw his boy sitting at the coffee bar near the window, talking to a man who was too close for zayn's liking.

liam had his nose scrunched up as the man spoke, his little hands folded in front of himself as he listened to the man with blond hair. the stool he was sitting on was pretty tall, so he had the ability to swing his legs back and forth like a child. but before zayn could swoon, he saw the man place his hands on liam's hips, but that's not what ticked him off.

liam had leaned back and shook his head, pushing at the man's chest to get him off.

and there it was.

"zaynie!" the boy cried out, his legs kicking at the man's shins as he tried to force himself against the smaller boy.

seeing red, zayn stepped away from the clipboard line and stormed over to the man who was gripping his boy in his disgusting hands. _his boy._

his walk was mean as he went straight up to the man and tapped his shoulder, grabbing the blondie's collar with pure anger in his hazel eyes that were near a dark brown in that moment.

"listen, _mate._ i don't know what you're doing- trying to _steal my boy_ , but you're going to listen to me and you're going to listen to me clearly," he growled into the man's face, his jaw set and his hands gripped to his collar so tightly that his knuckles turned light.

the man's eyes widened and he quickly nodded his head, holding up his hands in surrender while liam sat there with fear in his eyes as he curled into himself. the people around them watched with _jaws dropped._

"keep your hands off of my boy. _find another boy. liam belongs to me,_ and only me. don't think about him, don't look at him, and don't fucking touch him. you hear me? next time you lay a finger on him, i'll snap your neck. now get the fuck out of here before i do more than make you cry," he hissed, dropping the man and watching him nod and run out of the café.

liam was immediately up and at zayn's side, hiding his face into his neck with a whimper. his little arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close.

zayn looked around at the people staring, rolling his eyes and waving them off with a groan.

"the show is over," he dismissed, wrapping his arms around liam with a soft sigh. he was both worried and angry at his boy, but he let the anger go since liam had been the one to witness zayn angry.

"z-zaynie, he said dirty th-things to me. he said he wanted me to touch his willy," he sobbed into his neck and zayn's blood boiled, his arms tightening around him.

"let's just get mcdonalds, baby boy. we can go to the hotel right after. i've got you. you're safe now, lovebug," he whispered reassuringly, cupping his face and looking him over to see if anything was wrong with him.

"sorry, bubby. didn't mean to walk away. legs hurt and didn't wanna stand no more," liam whimpered, pouting his lips and looking down at his shoes.

zayn just sighed, pressing a kiss to his nose before shaking his head slowly. "let's get you to the hotel with some food and i'll kiss your legs," he suggested and the boy immediately nodded his head, holding his arms up to be carried.

zayn couldn't say no.

_&_

  
"you _never let me down before,_ _zaynie_ _!_ always my super hero! _no other will ever take my love from you!_ " liam giggled as zayn scrubbed shampoo into his hair, splashing in the water playfully to get water into his boyfriend's face.

"liam, stop splashing. you'll get shampoo in your eyes," he said sternly, tilting his boy's head back to rinse the shampoo out.

they had just finished eating their food minutes before. liam had asked to take a bath and asked if zayn would join him, of course he didn't say no. the only part was that zayn knew he was going to be the washer because _every time_ liam asked to bathe with him, zayn was the washer. he didn't mind.

"without you, _the_ _sun doesn't shine and the world doesn't turn_ _!"_ liam exclaimed, looking up at his man with a pout on his lips.

zayn just chuckled at his silly boy and leaned down, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to liam's pouted ones which made the boy giggle and ask for more, but-

how could zayn say no?

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you actually ended up reading this... kisses. xx


End file.
